Wide Awake
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: DRABBLES! Hinata was crushed by the one she thought she loved, after her realisation she'll try to figure herself out but what if she was hit by the love train again how will she react this time?
1. Wide awake

**AN: Hello, first of all I want to apologize for my lack of updates but now it's SUMMER! So it means that I'll have more time to write. But I have some bad news, I'm stuck with my other stories so it'll be like a week or 2 till I update them again, but for now enjoy my new drabbles**** that was inspired by the song **_**'Wide Awake by Katy Perry'**_**^^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just to keep it simple :)**

* * *

Everything around me is clear now; right here lying in my bed thinking about _**him**_. It makes sense.

I've been hurt one too many times, I wish I knew then what I know now.

I wouldn't have dived in but he made it so sweet, how couldn't I believe what he said to me.

But I was in the dark blinded with what I thought was love.

I fell hard with an open heart, how did it end so wrong!

He really did open my eyes to reality, he showed me not to be deceived by appearances.

Now it's clear to me that everything that you see, aint what it seems.

I was wrong when I thought he loved me; he said he did but obviously they were just words to him, not the real thing.

Will I ever find my missing piece?

Will I be deceived again?

Or will I be crushed forever…

But the main thing is that….

I'm out of the lion's den, I don't need to pretend...

I'm wide awake now.

* * *

**AN: You like? You hate? Please review ^^ **


	2. The fighter

**AN: Hey ppl once again I'm realllllly sorry, forgive me? Okay so this is another entry for my drabbles hope you like ****it ****^^.**

**My other stories are still in construction and hopefully, **_**hopefully**_** I'm gonna update soon, till then ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Everyone is waiting for me to fail but I won't back down.

Its true I've been given scars and pain that I'll have to burden for the rest of my life but I'll give them hate, and they'll understand it's time for me to live my life it'll I'm dead.

I'll pick myself up; I won't let anyone bring me down anymore.

Because I'm a fighter.

Every morning I drag myself out of bed, face _**him**_ every morning.

Even though it still hurts that he betrayed me. I'll show him what he missed on.

Today is Wednesday and school had been hell but I'm baring the pain.

A new student arrived he gave me a second look but I know if I opened my heart again he'll just crack it like the one before him.

It's nice to look at eyes that doesn't hold hatred and disgust for once.

He has beautiful cool eyes, they are like deep holes and you could lose yourself in them.

Hey now I'm not attracted to him I'm admiring his eyes, so don't get any ideas.

Maybe he'll different but again I thought _**he**_ was different and look where it got me.

Heh life is hard as it gets…

* * *

**Like? Hate? Review! ^^**


	3. Hi

**AN: Sooo hey! I'm starting to like this drabble thing it's really fun to write, especially when you focus on the character's feelings :D. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, That's right it's true :')**

* * *

Sitting alone is no fun but if you had enjoyed the silence for years you learn to embrace it.

Its lunch time and I'm sitting under one of the beautiful cherry blossom trees that decorated the school's court yard.

My eyes were silently taking in the spring's beauty; it was peaceful and kept my mind at bay.

As my eyes danced along the view, they caught the new student.

I never expected that I'd see him here; I always imagined that he'll be hanging out with _**him**_ and his new girlfriend, well it looked like that when _**he**_ barged in front of the new guy and babbled on.

God I loved his babbles.

No! Forget him already he doesn't deserve you.

**What doesn't kill me makes me stronger!**

Yup I'm gonna live with that motto.

Anyway the new guy was walking around, he seemed at peace since his face was relaxed and was walking in a slouch manner.

He suddenly opened his eyes that I admired so much and looked straight into me.

It was like he was looking into my soul.

And that thought scared me! I didn't want anyone to read me and watch my pain dance through my eyes.

So I averted my gaze and hid in my hoddie.

This hoddie was my comfort from the world since I've got no one to lean on.

And the next thing I know the new guy was in front of me smiling.

"Hi"

* * *

**AN: Like? Hate? Review! :D**


	4. Run away

**AN: Weee Thanx for the reviews/alerts/ favorites I never expected that you'll like it this much, once again thank you :D **

**OH! And if you have time, maybe you wanna check out my best friend's profile on (Best friend in real life XD) her nick is **_**addicted. series. fiction**_** (no spaces) and her first story is "An unknown princess and her prince charming" I like it give it a try ;)**

**Ps: Does anyone have any idea who is the new guy is or would like the new guy be?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Hi"

Shit! What is he doing?

I wanted to answer him but I know where it would lead me.

It would lead me back to pain and betrayal.

And I do NOT want to go back there.

"Can you speak?"

Once again his deep voice flowed into my ear; he had a beautiful melodious voice.

Just like _**him**_.

Gosh NO!

Going back to the handsome new guy (Again I'm NOT attracted to him). I just stared into his eyes.

Maybe if I keep staring he'll think I'm a freak and walk away, never bothering me again.

But did I want that?

To be alone forever?

Of course not but who would want to be with me, but again this guy took his time and spoke to the freak of the school.

No NEVER will I open my heart again, it was open once and the pain hurts like hell!

"Hello? Do you even want to speak?"

Why is he still here?

Please go, GO!

I don't want you here! I don't want to open my heart again!

I want to forget about everything and runaway.

I don't want the temptation to lose myself again, I don't want to fall hard again, and I don't want the pain!

My eyes started to burn as tears pricked the edges of my eyes.

This was too much for me; I can't win when the world is against me.

I just want to scream all my pain out instead of bottling it up.

So I raised my hands and pushed the new guy making him fall in the process, and as soon he was out of my way I stood up and ran away from him and from everything holding me down.

But stupid me forgot my backpack under the tree, how will I do my homework now?

* * *

**AN: Like? Hate? Review!**


	5. Dark side

**AN: Thank you**** I loved all of the reviews you all make me try my best and never give ****up ****I love you guys for that! Well this chapter is kinda like a filler but next chapter there is some action XD. Anymore guesses?**

* * *

It had been a week since I pushed him away.

I feel kind of guilty that I rejected him so harshly.

But could he ever accept my dark side? I don't think so.

I would expect him to run away as soon as he sees how troubled I am.

He wouldn't stay because this place hurts, and it's a burden that he could never handle.

No one ever knows how broken I am from the inside; it's like a black hole you can never get out of.

If the person before him couldn't handle who I really am, then he won't.

No one is picture perfect but _**he**_ can't get this information in his thick skull of his.

I've learned that rain falls because the sky can no longer handle its weight and tears fall because the heart can no longer handle the pain.

I'm just like the sky.

I sometimes wish for a person, who can remind me who I really am; I don't want to be lost forever.

I want a place to call my own…

* * *

**AN: So…. Like? Hate? Review!**


	6. Thank you

**AN: I was kinda disappointed that I received one review for last chapter but it's ok. THANK YOU ANIMEFANGIRL95 FOR ENCOURAGING ME. And now ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Another week passed by since I've seen him and now it's obvious he's avoiding me.

Why am I thinking about him, he's just another person who'll grow to hate me just like the others.

It's the end of the day and I decided to visit the park, it's beautiful at this time of year.

Flowers had blossomed, trees had grown older and the sky sparkles like sapphires.

Grabbing my hoddie and bringing it closer round my body, I was trying to stay invisible.

I don't want anyone to notice me and starts to criticize me like how I am a failure and I should die.

So as I reached the park I started to walk around aimlessly.

I could never get bored of how beautiful everything is, I sometimes wish I could be part of this amazing view, but looking at me I'm just nothing compared to them.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the spring's breeze, it was all sweet I could just open my mouth and can almost taste it.

Not realizing where I'm walking I suddenly bumped it someone and upon reflex I hid myself in my arms, I don't want to be hit.

"Hey it's only me don't be afraid"

That deep voice I've heard before reached my ears.

Oh no he's here!

Even though I know it's him I kept myself hidden I don't want him so see me.

But luck is not on my side since I felt gentle hands grab my own and pull them apart from my face.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you"

He spoke with such a gentle tone that I could never imagine a man like him could possess, and his smile had this effect that I couldn't fathom.

He made my insides flutter like a million butterflies had just erupted from its hiding.

And this feeling made me happy. He made me happy.

I returned his smile with a tiny one of my own and decided to speak for the first time in a really long time.

"Thank you"

* * *

**AN: Like? Hate? Review! **


	7. My name?

**AN: Let me take a moment and thank all the lovely viewers for reviewing/alerting/favouring this fic you all made my day :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Wide Awake

"Thank you"

I saw the surprise his face shown, I think he never expected me to speak to him.

Suddenly the surprise had worn off and a huge smile replaces it.

"And I thought you couldn't talk"

His smile faltered a bit but it was still there.

"I do talk but I see no point in doing so"

Once again my words surprised him, was I really that surprising that he reacts like that?

"There's always a point in talking, like right now I'm talking to you"

He grinned as he pulled me up from the ground.

"What's your name?"

My name? Was he really asking about my name? That's a first, no one ever cared to know my name I'm always known as the 'loser' but decided to tell him anyway, he made me happy!

"Hinata"

I spoke quietly I didn't want to seem like a loud person, I didn't want him to leave me like he had done with _**him**_.

"That's a beautiful name, well I'm Kiba"

He grinned, he seemed so bright and lively I felt my spirit rise up just by being next to him.

He just made me feel like smiling all the time but this time I'll take my precaution I'm not risking another heart break.

And believe me it's not pretty.

"So what are you doing here?"

He blinked as I cracked a tiny smile; he's just so funny I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Walking, you?"

Wow is this me? Did I just ask him a question? Heh this guy brings out sides I never knew I had.

"Walking my dog"

He grinned and I cocked my head to the side, dog? There wasn't any dog arou-

"Hinata! Akamaru get off her!"

Well I'll take that back because this huge dog was on top of me licking my face away, aww what a sweet heart.

* * *

**AN: Like? Hate? Review!**


	8. Who is it?

**AN: I'm so sorry it's been long since I updated this drabble and also I'm really sorry for the short-ness ohh and I changed my pen name as you can see, previously called el H.H hehe**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Kiba quickly took off his dog off me.

"Sorry it's just that Akamaru really like girls"

He grinned sheepishly giving me hand to pull me up on my feet.

"It's okay I like him too"

I smiled softly as I rubbed his ears fondly making his tail wag wildly.

This guy is so different than I thought; maybe he's really different than _**him**_.

"So how things been going?" he grinned gosh his grin was so addictive I would never get bored of his beautiful smile.

"It's good, how about you?"

"Oh its going great" he tugged in Akamaru's collar so he wouldn't jump on me again, oh how sweet.

"KIBA"


	9. The one who should not be named!

**AN: Okay I'm determined to finish this drabble, I love it! I'll try to update every two days or even everyday since I just write like 200, 300? Yeah and it's easy! I'll do it! Thank you for all of your support I love you guys!**

* * *

Wide Awake

_**Shit!**_

No that's not the only think I thought, many many unmentionable curses are swarming in my mind that I'd rather not think about.

I can't believe it, he is here. He came but not for me, for Kiba.

I feel faint; no this can't be happening, this is…

"Suigestsu"

That name brought me back, I see Kiba grimacing at mentioning the name as it's a vile thing.

I do would agree he perfectly knows how to break a heart.

That is from experience.

Why for once can't I be the 'it' girl, why can't I be the one for a guy who would love and cherish me instead of being thrown on the side?

"Ah Kiba why don't you join us"

His voice was the same as ever, deep, husky and desirable. But no he doesn't deserve my love.

"Sorry I'm busy"

I can't believe it did Kiba really decline his offer?

"Really? I – oh…"

I guess he realized that Kiba wasn't alone, am I really that unnoticeable. It hurts.

"Well then I'll see you around, when you don't have pests surrounding you"

With that he left.

Damn, really a pest? He really went low and I loved that guy, the thought made me grimace, suddenly I could feel Kiba watching me shit if he knew he'll leave me like Suigestsu. Ew that name reeks.

"Are okay? I know he's annoying I can't believe he's friends with Sasuke"

Ah another name, well that name has done nothing to me except watch me.

It's creepy sometimes but it's okay I guess.

"Well I gotta go"

Ugh why is my voice like this, so meek.

"Okay I'll see you at school"

Ah that grin is so contagious; it even made me release a smile! And I barely smile.

He's rubbing off me.


	10. DATE!

**AN: Well I was inspired :D YAY! I will finish you :'). I decided to add more guys into the mix :D please tell me your opinions I need them. **

* * *

Wide Awake

I could feel eyes watching me, oh goodness who? WHO?!

Slowly I moved my eyes only to stare back at dark pools.

Oh Sasuke, why?! Can't you see your fan girls will kill me now?!

I'm dead meat.

I could see the girls surrounding his table glance at me with hateful eyes.

Quickly I buried my face back in my book.

I was sitting outside in the gardens and conveniently (for him) the picnic table he was sitting at was turned towards me.

Why do I have the feeling it was on purpose?

Well I haven't seen Kiba all morning, but that wasn't because he was avoiding me, no.

Don't you dare think that!

Haha sorry, but it's because he has practice all morning along with the one who-should-not-be-named.

Ah I'm such a kid…

Resting my nose on the book I was reading, insert sigh here. I let my eyes peek up the book and stare at the green grass below me.

Spring is such a wonderful, until it is interrupted that is…

You probably can guess who interrupted, right?

Yup it isn't other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Why does god hates me so much!

Slowly my eyes drifted up his clad jeans legs, to his dark shirt until I reached his eyes that still insisted to stare at me!

WHY!

WHAT DO YOU WANT SASUKE?

My mouth opened and closed, I just don't know what to say!

And I still can feel the evil girls' evil eyes on me.

It seems my anxiety amuses Mr. Uchiha.

That's good to know.

Not…

Suddenly his next words surprised me, never would I guess what he wanted from me.

"Go on a date with me"

IT WASN'T EVEN A QUESTION!


	11. Give up

**AN: Woooo! Updated YESSSS! Why can't I do this with my other stories -_-**

* * *

Wide Awake

D-d-d-d-d-d-d-da- gosh I can't even say it mentally!

No, this better not be happening!

THE Sasuke Uchiha….. ASKED _**ME**_ ON A _**DATE!**_

I even had to pause mentally to check that I got it right.

I did get it right, right?

Ugh! I'm not even sure anymore!

"uhhh ummm ahhh.."

I just started doing random voices, just to pass the time. Note the unneeded sarcasm.

"You will go on a date with me"

Once again he told me; oh sorry scratch that _**ordered**_ me to go on a date, that won't happen. I will not let it happen!

"Umm I-I'm sorry Uch-iha-san, I can-"

"You will"

Oh how rude! Learn some manners Uchiha, and of course that would never be said out loud.

I bit my lip in nervousness, another bad habit.

After another second of feeling his stare on my head I sighed and gave up, apparently I have no power over him or me that is.

I looked back up to see him smirk in victory, oh yeah smirk for now you asshole!

"O-okay, I-I'll go with y-yo-u"

I choked out the last word only to see him walking away.

Ugh such a rude person! But at least that means he'll leave me, YAY! Also he didn't say anything about the d-

"I'll pick you at 8 tomorrow night"

Shoot there goes my Saturday night.

Damn you Uchiha!


	12. ?

Wide Awake

Date, Date? _**Date!**_

I can't concentrate anymore!

It was already Saturday and night.

So…

_**He'll**_ arrive in like I don't know, an hour? Less?

Yea, and you know I'm not even nervous, nope.

Not one bit

To be honest I'm…

…

…

_**Terrified**_! Shit I don't even know what to wear, how to do my hair or anything!

Hey wait a minute why am I panicking, uh well gosh I don't know maybe it's because I'll go out with _**freaking Sasuke Uchiha**_?

I don't even like the guy!

No!

But the question is…

Does he like me?

That's scary…

To me anyway, I bet if it was one those freaky fan girls they'll be over him. But I'm not them, I am me!

Who's a shy girl, like's books and baggy clothes.

At least I'll try, maybe wear that nice dress I have? Or a nice shirt with some jeans?

Ugh I'm so confused!

But once again when I looked back at the clock I found I only had 30 minutes to go.

_**Damn!**_ I need to get ready.

*After 30 minutes and Sasuke's arrival*

Well at least I got ready in record time.

But I wasn't the one who did it.

You could probably guess, or not since I haven't mentioned my fashion obsessed sister.

Yea, she's a demon in an angel's disguise.

I think I was traumatized by the experience… I felt my body shudder.

Yeah I am definitely traumatized.

But you know what? Sasuke actually liked what I wore, he even complimented me!

How crazy is that?!

It should be marked in history; I don't think that boy ever gave a compliment to anyone, maybe his mother, but to a girl his age?

Doubt it.

Anyway Hanabi forced on me this really (I have to admit) cute white and black polka dot dress, you know the ones that is tied up around your neck? Yep those and it was matched with some black pumps (I had trouble walking).

What I don't like about the dress that it hugged my torso tight, but Sasuke thought otherwise since right now specifically he kept glancing at my chest area. I had the urge to wrap my arms around my chest just because of him.

To be honest even though we were together it was really awkward, he's too quiet.

"Umm Uch-uchiha-san, w-where are we g-going?"

That damned stutter!

At least it got his attention, but he just glanced at me and his eyes still lingered at my body but then looked back at the road. Huh?

"Hn"

OHHH MYYY GOODDDD, RUDE!

This will be a long night, insert a really _**really**_ long sigh.


End file.
